


[OiSuga Week] if it’s too much

by Heartythrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Oisuga Week, Oisuga Week 2017, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: Oikawa likes Suga. How does Suga feel toward him?





	[OiSuga Week] if it’s too much

**Author's Note:**

> For OiSuga Week 2 2017 Day 1 Prompt (seemingly) unrequited pining.

Oikawa sits at his desk in the empty classroom, hands hanging off the edge as he absently rolls the coin in his hand, watching it dance between his fingers. If it’s head, he goes, if it’s tail, he doesn’t. At least that’s what he’s been repeating in his head for the past 10 minutes. He rolls the coin along his knuckles again before rubbing his thumb on the head side of the coin, a part of him hoping it would be that side. But he doesn’t flick it. He lets the coin rest on his thumb, maybe wishing to go more than he had expected. He stares at it until another hand swats his shoulder, and the coin falls flat on the floor. He doesn’t turn to look at the person because he’s trying to see which side the coin landed. Iwa isn’t as rough as usual, he thinks before he draws back his hands and rests his head on his arms. It’s tails. Guess he’s not going.

"What are you doing?" Iwa’s voice also isn’t as rough as…wait, that’s not Iwa’s voice.

The crook of Suga’s smile hooks Oikawa’s heart each time he sees it, and he’s not sure he can keep that heart from jumping out today.

“I-I can ask you the same…” Oikawa manages as he sits up, eyes fixated on the board across from him, suddenly painfully aware of the lingering touch on his shoulder. 

“Iwaizumi sent me over,” Suga says as he picks the coin off the floor and flicks it up in the air. Suga has a beauty that Oikawa can’t even begin to fathom as his eyes follow the coin dancing in the air. Suga’s watches it attentively, as though it was a star falling in the night sky and he is waiting to catch it. Oikawa steals a glance at Suga’s eyes, savoring the honey ginger he so rarely gets to look into. He wonders how it feels to be gazed so longingly at with those eyes.  
“He went home,” Suga continues, his voice a tender caress in Oikawa’s ears, before his silver lashes swept down and their eyes meet for a second too long, the spell of the moment breaks. Oikawa looks away, his heart thrumming unceremoniously until Suga’s words register in his head.

Oikawa slams his hands down and pushes himself out of the chair, forgetting his cool in front of Suga as he exclaims, “Iwa-chan went home?!” 

The other nods calmly, seemingly unsurprised. “Yeah, he wasn’t feeling well so he left half an hour ago,” Suga explains, placing the coin on the desk with its tail side up, and sliding it toward Oikawa’s hand without looking at Oikawa. His finger lingers by Oikawa’s, their heat caressing each other. “I just got out of the meeting, but I came here as fast as I could.”

“Oh…” is all Oikawa can utter as he watches Suga stall in front of him, leaning in so closely on the desk the strands of his hair brushes against Oikawa’s shirt. He thinks he should pull back, but he can’t find the strength to widen the gap between them. The emotions Oikawa has spent nights gently coaxing to resign deep in his heart begins to stir from their slumber. His eyes wander back to their fingers that seem so close they can touch. 

“Come on, let’s go,” Suga finally says, withdrawing from Oikawa. 

“Go where?” 

Suga looks up to him, eyebrows quirked. “He was your ride, right? I’ll take you home.”

Oikawa opens his mouth to decline, but his heart clings tightly to the words at his throat, those buried emotions fully awake now as they beg to just for once, go.

But if he says yes this time, he’ll keep saying yes…he’ll keep wanting to say yes. Can he take the consequences of those yeses when at the end of the road, the response to his heart will be ‘no’?

“Oikawa,” Suga’s voice cuts through Oikawa’s thoughts. He looks at Suga. Is it too much to ask for just this? Just a car ride with Suga. That’s all Oikawa promises himself to ask.

So when Suga takes his hand to pull him away from the desk, his mind draws blank. His heart doesn’t pound. His stomach doesn’t flutter. He doesn’t feel anything. But time might’ve stopped. He’s incapable of grasping the situation. He isn’t sure if this is all just a dream. Because why would Suga hold his hands? Isn’t he with someone? A classmate told him that Suga always takes a lucky person to bed with him at night, that they’ve seen Suga with the person at a party. Drunk or not, Suga is often seen with that person. Iwa has told Oikawa that those are all lies. But how could they be? How is it possible that someone as beautiful and sweet and gentle as Suga not be taken? And as much as Oikawa hates to admit, he wants to know who it is. Who takes the breath out of Suga? Who draws in Suga’s honey gazes? Who caresses those precious lips? But he doesn’t want to know. No, he doesn’t want to know at all. The coin says to not go to the party tonight. He knows he isn’t ready to see anything at all.

Stars are meant to be gazed at, not touched. And so Oikawa clutches Suga’s name in his heart, caresses his image in his sleep. 

“Hey, you okay?” A muffled voice pulls Oikawa out of his thoughts and he is enveloped in warmth. His heart is hammering in his chest, emotions in array as the number wears off and his body feels again. Feels the soft fingers in his, the body against his own, the…the body…against his own?

Oikawa opens his eyes and if he could jump back we would, but the wall is against his back, and Suga is against his chest, trapped between Oikawa’s arms. The electric he couldn’t feel earlier now sizzling though his veins as shivers of silver pierces through his spine, leaving wakes of goosebumps across his skin. Finally aware of what he has done, he pushes Suga away from him, catching a glimpse of the shock in Suga’s sweat gleaming face.

“I am so so--” Oikawa starts to apologize, his fingers shaking, heart shrinking, and voice quivering. Oh, what has he done? What’s Suga going to think? The questions reel in his head. “I’m sorry.”

Suga doesn’t say anything. He lifts his hand to Oikawa’s chest, feeling the frantic heartbeat under his touch.

“Are you okay?” Suga asks again without looking at Oikawa.

“No…I’m not…” Oikawa exhales, feeling the defeat of the emotions that sear the edges of his heart, welling up to his eyes. He wishes Suga would just say what he’s thinking. He wishes Suga would just leave him. He wishes Suga would just let him be. “I’m not okay.”

Oikawa feels Suga’s fingers dig a bit in his chest before he closes the gap between them and grabs a fistful of Oikawa’s shirt. “Am I…okay?”

“I don’t know…”Oikawa glances down to Suga, drowning in the pool of honey. He watches Suga’s mouth move and all he hears is his heartbeat, pounding. The string of words coming out of Suga’s mouth doesn’t make sense, but it caresses Oikawa like they were real and tangible. “You’re not okay…”

Suga laughs lightly, lips quivering, but he whispers again, “I like you too,” before pulling Oikawa down to him, grazing his lips against Oikawa’s to kiss his cheek. 

Oikawa feels as though his cheeks just melted, and his heart is dissolving, and his lips are gone. He can’t feel his lips, but they’re still there because the words came out. “Wait, what?”

Wait. What?

Suga bites down on his bottom lip, cheeks red. “Don’t make me say it again, Oikawa.”

“Did Iwa-chan tell you?” Oikawa asks, feeling the fluster rush into his system. Suga just kissed him. The beautiful, kind Suga just graced Oikawa’s face with is precious lips. 

“You…just did…a while ago.”

Oikawa covers his face in embarrassment and happiness. “This can’t be real,” he thinks out loud, peering at Suga behind his hand. But it is. It is so real. Suga is as real as reality can get, soft, warm, and breathing in front of Oikawa. His eyes wanders back to Suga’s lips, remembers the contact. He wonders if it’s too much to ask for more. 

He watches Suga’s lashes swept down, his cheeks burning, and his hands fisted at his side. Oikawa takes his hands, unclamping his fists, and let their lips fully meet this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what's writing anymore.


End file.
